Watch Me Fly
by seattlegracegirl
Summary: A little fluffy, funny one shot in time for Halloween! Regina and Emma may not be the most responsible party goers at Grannie's Halloween party...


"Snow, you might want to take Henry home with you and Charming tonight," said Granny quietly as she stepped close to the younger woman. "I think Emma and Regina may be a bit beyond dealing with his sugar high."

Frowning, Snow's expression silently begged for an explanation. The last she had seen the two women they had been comparing outfits at the bar, her daughter looking the part in her lion outfit, hair back combed into a huge mane, and the former evil queen in a sleeker cat woman ensemble. But then again, that had been before Henry had decided that she and Charming were better company for his trick or treating. Apparently, it was embarrassing to go with your mom, but your royal grandparents kitted out in their fairytale gear, not so much.

"They're out back," said Granny with a grin. "You might want to bring a camera."

"No way!" laughed Emma as she laughed, trying not to spill the drink in her hand.

"I can do this!" shouted Regina as she stumbled in her heels, astride a broom stolen from Granny's back room. "I can so do this!"

"You can't even walk!"

"Remind me who fell on their ass tonight?" countered the witch as she steadied herself, ready for her attempt. She had already swiped a witch's hat from a rather scared looking young woman in the diner on their way out, cramming it on top of her cat ears in an attempt to be better dressed for the part.

"Oh fine!" snarled Emma, taking a swig of her drink. "Now let me see my witchy woman fly!"

"What are you two doing?"

Emma whirled at the sound of her mother's voice, seeing the small woman flanked by her son and father.

"Mom?" came Henry's confused voice as he watched his mother try to stand upright, broom clutched tightly in her grasp.

"Henry!" Regina called brightly as her rather hazy gaze fell on her son.

"What are you doing?" he asked, stepping closer. Since the breaking of the curse, and the drama that had followed, culminating in his mother winning in her struggle to reform, he had grown to trust her once more. In his heart, now, she knew she had changed, and no longer looked at her with a flicker of fear as he once had. He knew her newfound relationship with Emma had a lot to do with that. His eyes focused on the broom and then the hat perched on his mother's head. "Are you trying to fly?"

Regina's face took on a rather childishly guilty look, like a kid caught in her mother's make-up. "Maybe?"

"Regina, you're drunk," said Snow in her no nonsense tone, trying not to think about the fact she was using her strictest 'mother' tone on her former step mother.

"She's fine!" argued Emma.

Snow turned on her daughter. "And you're just as bad!"

"Hey, I'm not the one trying to fly!" the blonde shot back.

"No, just the one encouraging it!"

Emma adopted the same guilty expression as her lover. She looked up with pleading eyes at her father and son for support.

"Grams," started Henry. "It's Halloween, she's only having a little fun." He turned to his mom. With the trust between them well and truly re-established, he had spoken to his mother about her use of magic. He had realised that asking her not to use it at all was rather harsh, especially when he realised how natural the power was to her, and how not using it had caused sparks to fly…literally. So, they had agreed that she could use it, but within reason. With Emma by her side, he trusted that she wouldn't fall back to her evil ways. He had even started to admit that her mother could be rather fun in her use of magic. Tonight being one such occasion. He turned to his mom with a grin. "You can really fly on a broom?"

"I can try!" she grinned right back, eager to see her son so enthusiastic over her use of magic for a change.

Henry turned back to a rather wobbly Emma. "You'll catch her if she falls?" Through Regina's use of magic, she had been teaching Emma to control her own. It was a long and slow ordeal, but he was pleased to see his mom was being patient and Emma was finally making progress.

"Always," smiled the blonde, her tone warm and reassuring, despite her drunken state.

The young man turned to his grandparents, who were looking at the three of them in disbelief. "Come on, you guys! It's Halloween, let the witch fly her broomstick!"

The fact that the word 'evil' had been dropped from this title didn't go unnoticed by any of them.

"Did I hear right?" came Ruby's voice from the back door to the diner. She approached the small group, her eyes drinking everything in. "Oh my god, I did. You're really going to fly that?"

In answer, Regina slipped the broom between her legs, wriggling her hips to get comfortably settled. A few deep breaths later, she focused her magic to the task at hand. Within moments, she was hovering steadily.

"That is awesome!" grinned Emma, her almost empty glass raised in salute to her girlfriend who was steadily gaining height. She wrapped her free arm around Henry's shoulders. "What do you think, kid? Is your mom amazing or what?"

Wincing at the smell of alcohol on his birth mother's breath, he couldn't help but agree. Despite the fact both his mothers were pretty much drunk, he didn't care. They were happy, and in turn, that made him happy. He watched as above them, his brunette was becoming more daring, flying in slightly more intricate patterns, giggling to herself as she went. "She is."

**** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ****

**Just a little fluffy funny one shot in time for Halloween. Love to know what you all think!**


End file.
